Cirque Du Freak: The Crimson Friendship
by Mischief Howl
Summary: There is another story within Darren Shan's books. About another boy who went to the Cirque and a new destiny. Enter the life of Lunar Kagegami.  On Hold
1. Introduction

Introduction:

I have always loved wolves and snakes.

They were both interesting. I used to have a snake in my room, hidden from my mother and father of course. I collected many snakes and wished to find a wolf pup. Which was impossible sense we lived in a stupid city with all the damn exhaust and smog.

I had a few dreams once that a large snake would come into my room and eat me alive so it can get better. Looking back on it, I think it would be kind of creepy to hear a child like me say that to anyone that was normal. I never fit in with much normal stuff really. I was the freak of my school, not wanting to talk to many except a handful of friends that I've made.

Well. I write this for a few reasons. One of them is: Darren wrote about his destiny or whatever you can call it. So I will like to write my own. Like his, this _is_ a true story..

It is your choice to believe it or not. But I know that this is true, not some fantasy like other books. Darren was right on his own book. Real life is cruel. Fairy tales are great to tell children and give them the impression that the world is like that and they'd find their true love and live happily ever after. To bad it isn't true. Sometimes it happens, but only if one is lucky. Evil does at times win more then good. People die. People live. But there are those I have seen that fight for their lives, their family, their right to be here in this corrupted world where money seems to mean more then love.

There is another thing I would like to clear up. My name isn't Lunar or Tsuki Kagegami. Neither are the names I say on here. Nor will I say my home or anything. Don't want anyone coming to look for me, if you know what I mean.

Well if you all are ready for my story. Lets begin; Hmmm, maybe my baby years will get boring. So maybe I will start when I was around thirteen.. or somewhere along the lines. If it was anything like a normal story, it may start with me in a dark forest, surronded by enemies, or something like that. But this is as true as I will get.

It all started in the bathroom, leaning over the white sink while fighting to hold my guts in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

Large coughs were heard, echoing throughout the bathroom and the halls. I was located at the third sink, coughing, some blood was in the saliva that hit the drain. I was in some pain, it hurt in my stomach alot. I had threw up about ten times already so now I was trying to hold whats left of my lunch in. This was my sixth time in this month, being sick. My lungs have grown used to the hard coughs over the years.

Oh, I guess you're wondering why I have been sick and coughing so much for so long. I am a sickly child at birth. My immune system isn't good at all. I don't use medication at all, it just makes me sicker. I heard footsteps come near the bathroom, closer and closer until I heard the door open. "Hello there, runt" Oh how I knew that voice from anywhere. It was none other then Steve Leonard, himself. He was a distant friend of mine. We weren't very close but we did share many personalities. I just wish I could get a nice cat name like Leopard. But, no. I was stuck with Kagegami, sense my japanese heritage. The name Kagegami meant Shadow God in my second language, which I was not.

Finally I turned to him, wiping my mouth. "What is it, Leopard-Boy? You know very well I hate being called a runt" I was about four inches smaller then Steve. Not a very average height for a boy. "Have you seen Darren around here? We are 1-7 in soccor. We need him so bad." Steve asked me. Darren was Steve's best friend. They were like total opposites. While Darren was the innocent boy, Steve was the wild child of the duo. With a slight shake of my head I replied. "Sorry but no, have you checked in the other bathroom? He may be using the other one?"

"No. Well, see you in history, runt." Was Steve's last reply before he messed up my brown hair and left me alone again in the bathroom. I had a wish that I could play soccer with Darren and his friends against the other opponents. But due to my sick body, I couldn't out of fear that I will be weakened more then I already am. I had to admit that I was jealous of Darren because he was healthy and surrounded by friends. A perfect boy and friend to everyone. I wish I could be him for atleast one day, without the fear of being sick. Just one wish, was that to much to ask? I wish I knew if it was or wasn't.

We had Mr. Dalton for History class as well as Math class. So I got to see the two friends again along with their two other friends, Alan and Tommy. Here, I had two friends as well. There he was, there, early as usual at the second row to the front of the class. His name was Faolan Riverfang. His name was as odd as mine, he had indian heritage and he stuck to it well, he had a bald eagle feather in his black hair. "Hello Fao!" I called to him, he turned to see me with a smile. That type of smile always meant he had somthing to say.

"Hello there, Tsuki. Its great to see you again. How are you doing?" He asked with some concern. He liked to use my real name, Tsuki meant Moon due to I was born on the night of a full, harvest moon. "I am better now. Just had some bad hamburger at lunch." I replied. That was one of the only explanations I can think of. Faolan only nodded at me, he understood and believed me. Many teachers didn't believe me at all to be sick, so they keep me until I cough either to loud or blood hits my desk. Here, Mr. Dalton spoke of World War II, I personally dislike this, not because I had some japanese in me. But i could never shake the feeling that Mr. Dalton was looking right at me with those black eyes. I kind of suspect he was a racist because of his looks he gave. I disliked this History with a passion.

There was a short, ten minute break that my friend finally decided to come, a few bandages along his freckled face and arms. His chocolate brown hair was messy from not being combed. This was Allun Pipion. He was my other friend. "What happened to you?" I asked him. He smiles. "My mother accidently dropped the plates on me. Don't worry. I'm fine" Once class started again, we get Mr. Dalton again and Math, I honestly would take spiders poisoning me over math anyday. Steve gets to be at the front of the class, helping out his favorite teacher, I would love to call him Teacher's Pet. I imagine Steve wearing a cute little collar and mewing like a baby leopard for attention. Turning to the teacher, I saw him take something from Darren, a odd green colored paper that looked creepy. I wanted to read it! I listened to Darren try to come up with a lame excuse to explain why he had it... must've been important which made me want to read it more. "A freak show.. this is illgal. Where did you get it?" He asked, thats when Steve decided to help his best friend. "Its mine, sir." He explain. "I found it, so I picked it up because I thought it was cool" Steve thought everything that seemed creepy was cool, another reason why I liked him. The teacher started to explain about the freak shows. "Long ago, there were many true freak shows all over the world. Greedy Conmen used poor strange looking people for profit" I turned to look at Faolan who had narrowed eyes, it seems that my friend knew something about this, judging by the look he gave to the flyer. "I hope you weren't thinking of attending this. The idea of taking ugly, deforming people and exploiting them for money. Not in this town! I'm assuming no one in this class will ever go to this!" He said, angered. Well, sense even the teacher didn't want to let us go must mean it was good. I will go, no matter what any idiotic grownup says.

It was then that Faolan turned to me with a small smile. "I guess you want to go to?" He asked me. "As if I could miss out on something that even the teachers hated." I turned to Steve as he walked to his desk to sit down. "No way would anyone be crazy enough to go to one of those!" He said. But he didn't have me fooled. He was going, with or without his friends. And you know what? I was coming to. No way would I miss this, not for the world!


End file.
